Wizarding for Dummies
by Starkookie
Summary: PG13 for a violent scene or two, maybe a death, and language. OotP spoilers. Harry comes back for his sixth year, only to find even more surprises than before about his past, and his future to come. Harry is in for an interesting ride!
1. Another boring summer

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Harry Potter does not belong to me. Obviously. If you thought I was JK Rowling, you are a moron. No offence. If I was JK, I wouldn't kill Sirius without bringing him back.

I have pretty bad grammar, due to the fact that I paid absolutely NO attention in English composition last year. I have good spelling though ^_^

This is the only page I will put my disclaimer, though my author's notes will be all throughout my fan-fictions. I do not like flames, but I support constructive criticism. 

The beginning is kind of shaky, and I think events happen too fast, but this is my fist fan-fiction. Please just continue reading, because I swear it gets better.

Last but most certainly not least, Have Fun!!!!!!!

-~*~-

Harry Potter sat under a large willow tree, in the backyard of Number Four, Privet Drive, while lazily picking on a stray hem from his aging shirt. Although it had been rather hot lately, it did not compare to the drought they had last year. There had been several thunderstorms, rainy days and even hailstorms lately, as though trying to make up for the lack of water nature had put Privet Drive through the year before. Petunia was currently at a Flea Market on the other side of town, leaving Harry alone with Vernon. (Not an arrangement that either were particularly fond of.)

Dudley was currently out with his friends for the night, as usual, wanting to stay as far away from Harry as possible. Dudley still blamed Harry for the events that had happened last summer, when dementors had attacked Little Whining. Whenever Harry walked past him, Dudley would squeal remarkably like a pig and wobble away, matching his very porky-like appearance.

Mrs. Figg had been much more enjoyable lately whenever Vernon sent Harry to stay over there. Vernon usually sent Harry over there when relatives visited, or when he had a business deal. She had suggested that Harry should look like he had a bad time so that he would be allowed to come back. While he was there, he saw the few wizards that often followed Harry in passing. Mundugus Fletcher was still tailing Harry, but he was told strictly that even if there was a great business deal, he was not to leave his watch until somebody else could take the position.

Lately there had been many power surges, making lights flicker on and off continuously. Dudley later screamed at Petunia about missing all three of his favorite television shows when an extremely long power outage had occurred. He nearly broke every decorative glass object on display above the mantle-piece when he raged and stormed angrily up the stairs to sulk in his room. Harry briefly wondered if the power outages had anything to do with magic, but decided he was being paranoid.

As Vernon bellowed at him to come inside, interrupting his train of thoughts Harry sighed audibly, slowly pushed himself of the ground, and calmly strode into the abnormally clean living room, to which he saw a very angry Uncle Vernon standing a good distance away from the door, and glaring daggers at Harry.

"What?" He asked irritably. 

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy. It appears that one of your freakish friends has come over. What in the bloody blazes are they doing near my house? Have you sent them that letter every three days as you were told to?" Vernon asked, continuing to glare. 

Harry fought the urge to burst out laughing. They hadn't really intended for Harry to write every three days, it was only an excuse to scare Vernon to treat Harry better. 

You see, Harry was a wizard, fresh from his fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Vernon hated 'his kind.' A few of Harry's friends had told Vernon to be nicer to Harry or they would curse him to oblivion the previous year.

"Don't worry, I've sent them every letter I was supposed to." Harry said monotonically, as if he were telling Vernon this everyday.

"Good. That really ratty one—" Harry frowned. That was really rude and extremely uncalled for to call him ratty. "—Is standing outside our house. He claims it's _urgent_. Now I want to know what he's doing here and how soon he can leave." Harry clenched his teeth, holding back an inappropriate insult, and went to open the door. Harry saw a familiar wizard with gray etched through his light brown hair and wearing tattered wizard robes standing on the porch.

"Lupin!" Exclaimed Harry as he shut the door behind him and walked towards the werewolf to embrace him.

Lupin was the last true Marauder, and the next closest thing to a father Harry had, besides Sirius. Dumbledore was more of a grandfather for Harry, and Harry didn't know whom else to go to for advice except Lupin, or his friends. Sirius and Harry's real parent's had long since perished.

Each of their deaths were due to a trick that Voldemort had set, trying to be rid of the burden which is Harry, which is something he had still not accomplished to this day. Voldemort hadn't even managed to murder Harry when he was one year old.

The only reason Harry still lives on is because his mother had died to save him, and her love for him now resides in his body. A prophecy was also given that a child born on the last day of June by parents that had thrice defied Voldemort would have the power to defeat Voldemort. The prophecy also said that neither could live whilst the other survives, which meant that Harry was either to murder Voldemort himself or be murdered. Harry didn't think that he had any power, which the Dark Lord knows not; Harry still believed that he was an ordinary boy with a lightning-bolt shaped scar plastered on his forehead. Harry was snapped back to attention when Lupin had started talking.

 "I was told to tell you that you're coming to Hogwarts in a few days. Dumbledore says that you can sleep there for the remainder of the summer holidays. Hermione isn't sure whether she can stay there or not, but Ron is going to come. Dumbledore also has a few surprises for you." Said Lupin.

"What—" Started Harry, wondering what Lupin had in store for him at Hogwarts.

"I'm not saying anything," Lupin smiled. "But undoubtedly, you'd be happy with the results. I think I almost fainted. Now don't be mad with me that I didn't tell you because—he wanted it to be a surprise as well. So blow up at him if you're mad, not at me," Said Lupin, his grin widening. Harry nodded, unsure of what to say, and wondering curiously what 'surprises' awaited him at Hogwarts.

"Oh! Before I forget," added Lupin as he groped for something in his pocket. He pulled out what seemed to be a miniature broomstick, and when he proceeded to tap it with his wand, it grew into a fully sized shiny broom with the word 'Firebolt' engraved into the handle. "Dumbledore told me to give this back to you," Said Lupin.

"Great!" Exclaimed Harry, as he grabbed his Firebolt. Then as he touched it, a fresh wave of sadness overwhelmed him. It was Sirius who had given Harry this broom. And Harry's own stupidity got Sirius killed.

Upon seeing Harry's downcast face, Lupin grabbed his shoulder.

"Harry, if Sirius were here, he most certainly wouldn't want you to be depressed. He—and your parents would want you to be happy. They didn't die so you could be miserable for the rest of your life," said Lupin.

Harry smiled lightly at Lupin, his eyes betraying what he really felt.

Lupin put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, Seeing as how Vernon _loves _wizards coming down his fireplace, and so lovingly blocked it, we're going to Hogwarts by portkey. I'll send you one with the next letter. Although I have to use muggle post because of Fudge's idiotic screening process. They are checking for messages from . . . Voldemort's followers."

"I know," agreed Harry, then Lupin waved to him, and disappeared on the spot with a loud _'crack!'_ Harry heard a clunk down the street, a muggle had dropped a grocery bag in surprise from the pop, and a few curious heads poked out the window, searching for the noise that sounded like a gunshot. Harry walked inside, and was suddenly confronted by Vernon.

"What was that noise?" Vernon asked rather loudly.

"My friend Lupin disapparated." Harry replied lazily, heading towards the staircase.

"Dissapirated?" Vernon attempted.

"_Disapparated,"_ Harry corrected. "It's something wizards—or witches do to disappear…in a way." Vernon's face turned red, and with effort, he turned away from Harry to make sure the windows were closed.

"You are _not_ to mention that nonsense in this household again boy, or I'm locking you in your cupboard for a week!"

"You know what's funny? When you apparate or disapparate, you can go wherever you want automatically. One of my friends could come here in an instant." Said Harry, picking at invisible dirt underneath his fingernails. Vernon's face instantly changed from red to purple in anger.

"You . . . you . . . go to your room _now._" Vernon finally managed. Harry smirked and trotted up the stairs. Hedwig was currently out for hunting, so Harry opened the loose floorboard under his bed, withdrawing several books, and began his summer homework. Harry was interrupted when he heard several taps at the window.

"In a minute," He said lazily as he opened up the window. About ten different owls swooped in and dropped letters or packages on Harry's bed. Harry slapped his forehead as he looked at his calendar.

"How could I have forgotten my own birthday?" Harry said to no one in particular. He began opening each letter.

_Hello Harry!_

_How are you doing? I've been spending my summer in Europe! Isn't that exciting? You should see all of the different things they have here! I've been learning loads! I hope Professor Binns doesn't mind that I wrote his essay two rolls longer than I was supposed to…. Anyhow, how has your vacation gone? I hope it's gone better than the last four years. I don't know anything about Voldemort's movements lately; I've been with my parents all summer instead of with Ron. Most people in the Daily Prophet claim they saw Voldemort sipping a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks under a cloak, but I know it's all a load of rubbish. You should start getting the Prophet again; they have a lot in there about how brave you are. It's really quite interesting. Well, I have to go now; my mum is dragging me to the mall. She says I need more 'normal' clothes. She isn't against us; she just doesn't think it's proper wearing my robes over the summer._

_Love, Hermione._

_P.S. Happy birthday, Harry! You should be getting several presents from all around. Would you believe the _Daily Prophet_ mentioned your birthday? I hope you enjoy my present; it cost me tons. _

Harry looked at his bed. Sure enough, there were about eight presents and ten large letters. In Hermione's package, he found a very large book on Occlumency and Hermione had also given him a golden snitch. Harry released it and let it zip around his room. Harry continued to look through his letters, and found an untidy scrawl that looked similar to Ron's. He noticed that Pig was shooting around his room, and Hedwig was eyeing the owl reproachfully, looking disgusted at its behavior in a way that reminded Harry of Petunia whenever Harry mentioned his 'abnormality.' 

_Hey Harry,_

_I get to go to Hogwarts with you early this year! I bet it will be grand. Hermione isn't sure whether she can come or not, but we can hope, eh? My dad has gotten a huge pay raise ever since the people that made the regurgitating toilets came out with ear-nipping feletones. They have them all over the world, and dad is one of the only people that can find them all. The rest of those idiots in his department have barely found any. We haven't seen much of dad; he's been working for the…er…well you know, and he's been doing that for Fudge as well. Looks bloody miserable, I tell you. Percy is still being a slimy git. He won't say he was wrong. He won't even apologize to Mum! Luckily, Fred and George have kept her happy. Their business is booming! They gave us about 100 galleons. Mum and Dad were ecstatic! Although they want to be a part of the…er…thing, and mum had a fit. They let me in on a few things. I can't tell you in this letter, but maybe I can later?  You should see some of the things they came up with, it's awesome! I can't wait to show you. I also can't wait to pull a few pranks on Snape. Greasy Bastard. So with all the money we've been getting lately, Malfoy can't call me poor anymore. We managed to straighten up out house a bit, and make it look better. Have you gotten your O.W.L. results yet? I have. I've got 8 all together. More than Fred and George combined! Mum said that I should have gotten all 15, but I just ignored her, as usual. Oh! I forgot to tell you, Fred and George opened a shop in Hogsmeade! They got Lee Jordan to watch the shop for them. I also found out that Oliver Wood is playing for the Tornados. The bloody Tornados! Why them? Ah well. I hope you make captain for the quidditch team. I certainly wouldn't do a good job, and I don't want to be one anyways. Prefect was enough for me and I was rotten at it anyways. I couldn't even manage to stand up to Fred and George! Ginny has been talking about Dean all summer and she won't shut up. I swear, how many guys is she going to go out with? Well, happy birthday Harry. Hope you had a good summer!_

_-Ron._

Harry was astonished at the many facts letter. He looked at the back of the envelope and felt anger surge through him. A stamp from the Ministry of Magic was on the back, saying that it had been approved. Harry didn't know why they were sorting through his own personal mail, but then remembered that they just didn't want access information about Voldemort. Ron had also sent Harry a new chest set, and the pieces were red and gold.

Fred and George wished him a happy birthday, and sent him a few things from their joke shop.  A few members from the D.A. sent him some things, mainly defense items, like a compact mirror foe-glass and several books. Cho had sent Harry a book about quidditch, and a letter that said happy birthday, and a hope that they can be friends. Luna sent Harry butterbeer caps threaded on string as a bracelet (Harry put it around his wrist), a happy birthday, and she said she hoped to see him in the D.A. this year, if it was still being organized. Lupin, and the rest of the order, had sent Harry a pure gold set of gobstones along with several Dark Arts books. Moody had also sent him a personal book on how to be an auror (written by Moody himself, of course.)

Then Harry opened a very large anonymous parcel; when he opened it, he found a huge book on aurors, a folded up quidditch poster, and another large book on pranks. Harry opened a letter inside.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can only hope this got to you. I won't tell you who I am, because first of all, the Ministry MORONS are checking all of your letters. You probably know this by now. Fudge is trying to weed out all unnecessary information about Voldemort. Don't get mad at me, I'll explain later. I'm also writing this from the infirmary at Hogwarts. I was too weak to write this any other time, because I am so badgered up right now, it's not funny. I can only hope I'll be well enough to start off the school year with you._

_Happy birthday!_

Harry was nearly overwhelmed with a sudden curiosity. It looked like the handwriting was forged to look different. Harry shrugged, deciding it would wait, and stuck the many things beneath the floorboard under his bed. Suddenly, a very pompous looking black and gray tawny owl tapped at the window, holding a thick crème colored envelope. Harry recognized the Hogwarts crest on the back, (And much to Harry's resentment, a Ministry approved stamp.) Harry tore the envelope open eagerly, finding his O.W.L. scores.

**These are your O.W.L. (Ordinary Wizarding Level) test results for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your N.E.W.T. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) examinations will take place in the classes you have exceeded particularly well in. Good luck!**

**Transfiguration:**

**Practical: Outstanding.**

**Written: Exceeds Expectations.**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts:**

**Practical: Outstanding +1.**

**Written: Outstanding.**

**Charms:**

**Practical: Outstanding.**

**Written: Outstanding.**

**Potions:**

**Practical: Outstanding.**

**Written: Outstanding.**

**Herbology:**

**Practical: Outstanding.**

**Written: Exceeds Expectations.**

**Astronomy:**

**Practical: Exceeds Expectations.**

**Written: Acceptable. (Not finished due to difficulties. Grade went up one scale from what it originally was; students were distracted.)**

**Care of Magical Creatures:**

**Practical: Outstanding.**

**History of Magic:**

**Written: poor.**

**Divination: **

**Practical: Dreadful.**

**Total O.W.L.s: 13/15**

**The N.E.W.T. courses you are expected to take: Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures.**

**Congratulations on your score. You may choose the courses you would like to take. Your supply list is on the back of this sheet.**

Harry briefly looked over the supply list, only needing 'Advanced Defense: Triumph Over Your Foes' by Shirla Wilding, 'The Expert's Guide to Transfiguration' by Willa Gerkshaw, and 'All You Need to Know About Charms' by Sylvias Lurpingswoon. Harry set the papers down, and picked the book on pranks that he had gotten from the anonymous parcel. He didn't even notice that he was reading faster and faster before it took barely three seconds to absorb the information on a page.

Harry was thoroughly surprised that he remembered every fact in the book, and that when he glanced at the clock he had only been reading the four hundred page book for seven minutes. Harry Finished the rest of his books in the same matter, wondering why he could suddenly read so fast, but figured it was a 'wizard thing' and left it at that.

Harry threw the books under his bed when he finished and went to sleep with troubled thoughts.

-~*~-

{dream sequence}

_Harry's thin, white, long-fingered hand was gripping a wand tightly, trying to suppress some of the venting anger he had on a dark haired man with thin lips and a rather large nose. It was a newly recruited deatheater, and although he was very loyal, he was also very dull._

_"Rickman, you do realize that you have failed to accomplish a simple task? I even gave you specific instructions! I am finding my generosity waning. How could you have failed to receive it?" The voice was cold and high-pitched, and it made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end._

_"I-I am s-s-sorry M-Master. Please forgive my I-incompetence." The man was shaking violently as he spoke._

_"If I always forgive, then you shall never learn a lesson." Harry said cruelly. "Crucio!"_

-~*~-

Harry awoke with a start; sweat pouring down his face and clutching his scar. Harry had forgotten to clear his thoughts that evening. _But what was Voldemort trying to get a hold of?_ Harry asked himself mentally. Harry then realized that it was indeed morning and time to wake up. Harry yawned, stretching his arms, and glanced at his mirror. _He looked different._ Harry had a double take as he looked at himself.

Harry was several inches taller, about Ron's height, and the shirt he was wearing was tighter fitting. He looked a lot more muscular than he had been, and Harry's face now had the handsome, slightly dramatic look as did Sirius in his younger years. His messy, jet-black hair had grown slightly, framing his bright green eyes. Harry shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, when he heard Petunia, back from shopping, screeching at him to get down the stairs and make breakfast from her bedroom.


	2. Leaving Privet Drive

Harry trotted down the stairs, made bacon and eggs, set it out on plates, and then ate his share and part of Dudley's while he was still upstairs sleeping. Harry knew he would pay for that later, but his hunger simply wasn't satisfied. Harry then went outside and breathed in deeply. He continued walking when he heard a rustle behind him. Harry sighed.

"You can come out now," He said lazily.

"When did yer' hearin' get so good?" Mundugus asked rhetorically as he sped up to walk next to him. Harry noted that he smelled remarkably like fire-whisky and his eyes were slightly crossed and blood-shot. Harry snatched the bottle of alcohol out of his hands, and when Mundugus protested Harry interrupted.

"You've had enough," Harry said with a tone that made Mundugus know it was final. Harry proceeded to throw it into a nearby waste bin next to the bus stop at Magnolias Crescent. (sp?) Harry remembered that Sirius had come here to visit Harry. Harry forced himself not to think about that, and sped on faster. 

"Wait up!" Mundugus staggered after Harry whose pace had shifted to a slow trot.

"No offense, but I kind of want to be alone," Harry said. Mundugus looked slightly taken aback for a second, before retreating to Ms. Figg's house with a sloppy bow, a hiccup, and a murmur that sounded like 'Of course.' 

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his nagging headache. Harry felt like something was wrong, but he couldn't quite tell what. His scar was suddenly throbbing dully on his skull, nearly making him as cross-eyed as Mundugus.

"Crap," Harry said loudly, then turned to run back towards the direction of his house. As he dashed across the front lawn, everything happened simultaneously; three loud 'cracks' like a pistol appeared out of nowhere, Harry tripped in surprise, and several residents of Privet Drive poked their heads out their windows and doors. Vernon stormed out of the house as Harry flung out his wand and picked himself from the lawn. Vernon stopped mid-way from strangling Harry, to turning stark white at the mysterious hooded people.

"What do you want?" Harry asked snappishly. "I thought I was protected here from you," Harry continued, trying to avoid getting killed. Harry had no idea how he knew deatheaters were near, it was like a second sense telling him his home was in danger.

"Aw, is little baby Potter scared?" A harsh woman's voice cooed. "The Dark Lord cannot step on these grounds, but we can. And we cannot inflict harm on you here, so we're not going to. We're bringing you to the Dark Lord so he can murder your sorry ass,"

Harry nodded calmly even though he was mentally panicking. Suddenly, Harry glowed green, although invisible to the naked eye, and his own eye as a matter of fact.

"Expelliarmus!" The woman screeched, although the curse rebounded off of Harry and returned to hit her instead, her wand spinning though the air until it fell on the sidewalk. Harry heard Vernon whimper lightly behind him, and as Harry looked around, the rest of the street was watching the brawl curiously.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, but the curse hit all three death-eaters instead of just hitting one. Harry wiped invisible sweat from his forehead, wondering how the ministry was going to take care of all the muggles. Then, four more cracks appeared, revealing Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. 

"Damn it Mundugus, where are you whenever Harry is in trouble?!" Exclaimed Moody to nobody in particular, although astonished that Harry had taken all the deatheaters alone.

"Don't blame him, I asked him to leave me alone for a bit." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"You WHAT?" Moody yelled. Harry looked away, and found a rather interesting spot of grass. Lupin put a hand on Moody's shoulder to calm him down.

"Now really, Mad-Eye, could you get any madder?" Tonks asked innocently. "There is another matter of importance here. Harry used magic in front of a whole street of muggles, who are staring at us by the way, and knocked out _three _high-ranked death-eaters by himself."

"Yeah but—"

"Moody—" Kinsley warned.

"So irresponsible—" Moody continued.

"Would you shut up already?" Tonks stated audibly. "Harry, you are coming to see Dumbledore now. Go gather your things. I'll take these bimbos back to the ministry; and you should be free of all charges." Said Tonks, and then turned to Vernon. "Some wizards will come down here to clean all of this up." Tonks told him. Harry went upstairs to pack his trunk, but was stopped by Lupin.

"Here, let me," He said quietly, and with a flick of his wand, all of Harry's belongings swiftly flew into the large trunk.

"Thanks," Harry said, equally quiet. Lupin handed Harry a simple silver-chain necklace that had a carving of a lion dangling off of it. Harry looked at Lupin quizzically who only smirked thoughtfully at him.

"Hold on to the lion, and concentrate on the words Godric's Valley." Lupin said calmly, but his eyes twinkled in a Dumbledore-ish way. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage, and his trunk, then grabbed the lion on his necklace with one hand and concentrated on Godric's Valley.

Harry suddenly felt the tug behind his navel, and was jerked away from Number Four, Privet Drive.

As Harry landed, he nearly choked to death when he hadn't even recovered from the portkey. There was a _humongous _castle on a large esplanade of land, although the land was completely surrounded by water. A long line of tropical palm trees lined up towards the brick entrance, leaning slightly in the breezy wind. The sun burned into the back of Harry's neck as Harry inclined his head, looking for the top of the castle. There were four towers, each bearing a large red and gold flag. As Harry walked up towards the large entryway, he found himself locked out.

"Figures," he mumbled under his breath.

_Place the necklace into the key slot._ Harry's necklace glowed and pulsated softly against his skin, as though telling Harry this itself. Harry did as the little voice inside his head told him, and was surprised to hear a click of a lock, and the door creak open. As Harry walked inside, he nearly tripped over a house elf that was scuttling across the floor.

"Sorry master for being in your way. Punish me if needed." The elf nearly cringed.

"I wouldn't do that," Harry said softly. "Why did you call me master?"

"Is you not the master?" The elf looked scandalized. "Or do you not know?"

"Er…" started Harry, but was abruptly interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome, Harry, I see you've met Millie. Welcome to Godric's Valley…or your very own mansion. Whichever you would like to call it." Dumbledore stated merrily, although he tried to avoid looking directly into Harry's eyes. This did not bother Harry as it had last year, because now he understood why.

"M-my _mansion?"_ Harry asked in disbelief.

"Your mansion." Dumbledore confirmed. "It once belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself, as did Godric's Hollow, though that house was destroyed that frightful night."

"Does that mean—"

"You are Godric's heir, yes. I believe you are the last descendant of Merlin as well." Dumbledore stated calmly, eyes twinkling mysteriously. 

Harry gaped at him. Only four years ago Harry believed himself to be the heir of Slytherin, but instead he was the heir of _Gryffindor, _and the last descendant of the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Any other surprises I should no about?" Harry asked weakly.

"I'll be sure to alert you when I remember. My memory has been off lately." Dumbledore smirked. "I daresay you will have fun exploring the castle, as your father and Sirius did during the summers."

Harry nodded, and Dumbledore promptly disappeared, and felt his robes being tugged on by Millie.

"Would you like a tour, sir?" She asked, her large green eyes full of loyalty and curiosity.

"Yes, that'd be nice. I'd appreciate it if you just called me Harry though," Harry said, smiling back.

"Oh master—Harry is so kind—" Harry laughed at how similar she seemed to Dobby. Millie then grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up the large marble staircase that led to an elaborate hall. As Harry was shown around the castle, he noted that nearly every room—even closets—seemed to be elegant and delicate, each perfected to every last speck of each and every room. 

As Harry was shown to his own room, it looked about the most beautiful of all. The large bed was adorned in red and golden silk, and the stone floor had silky everlasting red rose petals scatted across it perfectly. An enormous fireplace big enough to stuff a grown man inside was adjacent to the bed, and it had a huge wooden basin containing floo powder next to it. A few squashy armchairs were settled in front of the fireplace, and a mahogany desk sat in a corner. As Harry looked in front of him, there was a window taller than him looking out to the vast seas outside the castle. The waves crashed lazily against the shore, and seagulls swooped into the water, scooping out large kippers.

"This is _my _room?" Harry asked dubiously.

"It belonged to Mister James and Miss Lillian Potter before you, now it is yours."  Millie replied curtly. Harry looked around once more and mouthed the word _'wow.' _Then turned to look back at the miniature elf standing at his heals.

"Okay, Millie, you can…. do whatever." Harry said dully. The elf curtsied, and promptly left the room. Harry strode over to the polished desk, gleaming with sunlight from the window. Harry opened the drawers, and found a journal. Harry sat in a chair and read.

_October 29, 1990. _**(Is that the right year?)**

_James and I have moved into Godric's Hollow with Harry. As James put it, 'he's such a sweet little blob,' I can only hope that Harry will stay perfectly healthy. I know our end is soon to come. Harry is supposed to be the most powerful wizard, but he's only a baby now! I couldn't live with myself if he is killed. I honestly hope he will survive until we need no longer protect him. One of James's friends is a traitor, but we are unsure of whom. Sirius just switched secret keepers, and now our secret keeper is Peter. I don't think that he was the best choice. We should have had Dumbledore as our secret keeper. He's the only one Voldemort fears, after all, and I know we can trust him._

_My greatest wish is that our son will grow up to be a happy, healthy, and wonderful man. Then again; I don't have any doubts that he won't become one._

_~Lily_

By the end Harry had tears running down his cheeks, and he brought a trembling hand to wipe the tears away. He crossed over to his bed and sat on the pillow, gazing into the fire. He looked at the necklace that had just begun to pulsate warmly again. _Would it work…?_ He asked himself, and then spoke.

"Can I speak to my Godfather, Sirius? Or my parents?" He asked the necklace. The necklace glowed a red color, before a soft voice rang out into the room.

_"Sirius is unavailable. You may speak to your parents."_

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

_"Shhh…" _the ring hushed Harry, and Harry heard his mother's voice ring out into the large room.


End file.
